Faithful Encounters
by thumbsup69
Summary: In Fire University, the finest University of the most well-known county in the world, you have Naruto Uzumaki, just your average dorky high school kid. On the other hand, you have Sasuke Uchiha, the school's "Prince", and they meet. Full sumary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Faithful Encounters**

_**Summary: In Fire University, the finest University of the most well-known county in the world, you have Naruto Uzumaki, just your average dorky high school kid who blends in, and is a complete nobody. On the other hand, you have Sasuke Uchiha, the school's "Prince", your outstanding genius, and was voted for the school's very first student body president, despite being a freshmen. It just so happens, that they're both sick and tired of their lives, until they met each other on their school's roof top. When one has suicidal tendencies, and the other, a swirling pool of mysteries, life can never be boring...**_

* * *

Naruto was your average freshman dork.

He wore big rimmed glasses and orange braces, paired with the baggiest clothes that hid most of his body. Despite his looks, he was nowhere near the honor roll. His hobby is pranking people. He secretly gained the nickname "The Orange Whirlwind of Trouble", since most of his pranks consists of orange paint and disastrous outcomes. But despite this, he was never caught, so he was still practically invisible. So all in all, he was your average dork, geeky nobody that everybody avoided like the plague.

He had a mop of unruly blond, lively bright hair and blue eyes that were unnoticed because of the big thick glasses. He applied to be the school's librarian for the sole purpose of being exempted of any school activity participation, or club.

And if you ask why? You'll get to find out later.

Just like any other day, he was in the library arranging books from shelf to shelf. Then out of nowhere, Iruka, the school's head librarian came crashing through the doors. He and Naruto are close, and Iruka is by far the only person who actually notices Naruto. Iruka was clumsy, but he can be really serious and scary when angry. And today, Naruto was just out of it - in fact he was so out of it, he didn't even notice Iruka breathing down his neck, as he stared pissed off at the books that were on the shelf. Then Iruka's fist met the hard shell that is Naruto's head with a loud "_Wack!"_

"**OWWW!** Hey! Iruka, what the hell was that for?".

Iruka stared at Naruto narrowing his eyes, giving out a face that said: Are-you-kidding-me-or-Are-you-seriously-just-as-dumb-as-shit? "Naruto...", Iruka said shakily closing his eyes, trying but failing to control his pent up anger. "**I HAVE RECEIVED 16 COMPLAINTS NARUTO! 16!** You've delivered all the wrong books to the wrong people through the whole freaking university!". He sighed, trying to control the outburst, while Naruto just stood there staring passively at the man. "Seriously, Naruto, what would the people from the universities private daycare center do with a book about "Advanced Astrophysics"?; and what do you think a math teacher would do with a book about "Denying Your Inner Racism"?; and **WHAT THE FUCK** do you thing a professor of **JAPANESE** language and culture, use a book about "Traditional **SWEDISH** dancing"...**WRITTEN IN ENGLISH!**". Iruka shifted his eyes to the set of books to their right. "Naruto...have you gone blind?". Iruka was shaking now. "**WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THESE CHILDREN BOOKS DOING AT THE MYSTERY/CRIME SECTION OF THE LIBRARY!**".

Naruto just continually stared at the man, then shrugged, looking down at his feet. In all honesty, he really didn't mean to do what he did. Heck! He didn't even know he was doing it! He just thought that maybe if he got at least a few people a little pissed off at the blunder of the book deliveries, they might just find out who actually **DELIVERS** said books, and then he might get noticed... _Gah!,_ Naruto screamed to himself. He knew it was a shallow approach, and hell it was even kind of desperate...but can you blame him? Throughout elementary, he waited for someone...anyone to notice him, and all those years passed, and now he's in high school, but no one would even look at him - well it is kind of his fault, but..._Gah!_ The more he thinks about it, the more it gets complicated.

He didn't notice the expression he was making, until Iruka gave an exasperated sigh. Naruto just looked so lost and alone. The blonde muttered a small "I'm sorry" and hung his head. Iruka gave a huff. He understood Naruto's feelings. If he were in the kid's shoes, he would probably be acting the same; but Iruka knew that Naruto would get over it, so he patted and ruffled the wild golden locks and looked Naruto in the eye. "Hey, Naruto, why don't you take a break for a while? I'll take care of the rest...".

Naruto snapped his head at his sensei completely at shock, but when he saw his sensei smiling down at him than being furious, Naruto knew that it was for the best. He nodded a small nod and walked out the door.

He knew he couldn't stand out, and he knew he didn't want to make friends that would only like him for the way he acts and the way he looks...he wanted real friends that would see him for who he is, despite his looks, and he knew all that, but, he was just a tad bit lonely that's all...

He gave an exasperated sigh. _Well...might as well clear my head..., _He told himself, then headed to the one place he truly felt at peace...

...the rooftop...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the student council presidents office, an Uchiha was seated at his desk, scribbling away furiously at the increasing paper work that flooded in his face. He was exhausted, but it wasn't like he was going to show it to anyone.

Being the very first freshman who was ever elected student council president, a lot of people were expecting a lot from him, and there were just this set of people who liked to make his life a living hell..._Those bastards!_

Just this morning, he ordered for a book about "Managing Work Problems and Ethics", but all he got was a book about nursery rhymes! How the fuck was he supposed to use that? So when the book didn't come and he was flooded with this ridiculous amount of paper work, he was ready to curse the person who mixed up his book to hell...

On the other note, Sasuke was just sick and tired of it all - it was precisely in the middle of the school year, and the upcoming school festival was yet to be discussed at all! _Ughhhh! _Sasuke was sick and tired and **STRESSED** beyond belief! He was treated like this "Godly Perfect Prince", just because he's an Uchiha, and his family is one of the remaining two pillars that hold and stabilize the economy of the greatest country of the world, doesn't mean _he's_ perfect! He was home schooled since young, so he didn't really need to be in this god forsaken high school. He was just forced to come here for appearances, since it would look good in his records to actually graduate form such a school, and he, being the puppet that he felt that he is, followed his orders, no questions asked.

All his life, he felt like he was stuck in this unending loop - he lost the will to live at the young age of 10, when his parents died, and his brother took on the business. He needed to become hollow to cope with such a change, since it was painful enough as it is. If he was taken into his emotions at that time he would be of no use to his brother at all - he'd be reduced to a walking sack of an emotional train wreck! So at that tender age, he learned to control his emotions...just so happens that during that time he also lost all color in his eyes. Everything he sees is a painful black and white (not literally) - it was a sense that everything just became so dull and predictable...like those old movies from the 70's... Sasuke just felt so stuck...

He felt so alone...

Being this perfect puppet that everyone put up for display, and he is living up to those expectations...it was all eating him up alive! He didn't want to be surrounded by all these fake people that only wanted to be with him because of all he had and who he is...Heck! None of them actually even knows who he **ACTUALLY IS! **And Sasuke was sick of it...sick of it all! So today he plans to end it...to sever himself from this unending god forsaken loop - he wanted to cut the strings of the puppet that he has become and set himself free. He wanted to see the color again.

And so he decided to end it.

And what better place to end his miserable life then at the top of it all, looking down for all the people that looked up at him see him in new light... Literally. So he made his way to the place where all his suffering had to end.

The rooftop.

* * *

Sasuke reached the rooftop after school. The sun was just about to set and the sky was a mixture of beautiful orange, pink and just the slightest hint of dark blue, promising the arrival of night. And there, Sasuke stood on the open ledge...maybe after his death, the school would seriously consider putting up a fence around the rooftop. He stood there, facing the ground. He was a good 25-stories high, and not even braking a sweat. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't scared, even if he was staring death right in the face...

_'This is it...one step and I'll be free...' I_ts not even like there's anything left for him meaningful enough to do... But he knew one thing - he didn't like the way he was currently living, and he didn't even have anyone to stand by him through the hard times...

He was always alone.

He looked out to the sky. "If I have one last wish right now...", Sasuke whispered to himself, "...it's to fully see this beautiful view with all there is to be seen...". Yes...this was his last request before he would be drowned in internal darkness. He smirked. What was he thinking? It wasn't like he could grant that wish himself.

And when he was about to step one foot ahead out in the open air in front of him when he heard it - a loud shrill cry.

**"WAAAAAIIIT!".**

* * *

"Ughhh...".

Naruto woke up. He was sleeping on the other side of the rooftop when _he_ came. He just wanted to watch the clouds pass by to clear his head, then dozed off to sleep. A little while, he heard the door of the rooftop open. _Shit!,_ he cursed, _How long have I been here?_ He looked to the sky, and saw that the sun was clearly setting. _Shit!, h_e cursed again. Iruka's going to kill him.

He slowly walked on all fours to the door, trying his best to be invincible to the person he just knew was there in the rooftop. The rooftop wasn't technically a public place, so if it were one of the teachers, he would be in serious trouble. But when he saw what he did, Naruto froze. It wasn't a teacher.. and by the looks of his clothes, he's a student... but wait...What is he doing...?

_Wh-wha...WHAT THE FUCKKKK! The raven haired dude was stepping out the ledge! And he looks like his going to jump for it...! _**"WAAAAIIIIITTTTT!"**, Naruto screamed/blurted, not even caring that it sounded like a cry of some pre-adolescent girl.

The raven haired boy snapped his head towards Naruto, shock grassed upon his pale, elegant features, before turning into the same passive face. He stared at Naruto - stared as if it would somehow make Naruto evaporate or something, while his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"**W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?**", Naruto blurted out. To hell with manners...to hell if he didn't even know this dude...and to hell if the dude he just previously stopped from killing himself was trying to **KILL HIM** with that stare...**To hell with it all!** But when that guy said what he did:

"**ARE YOU BLIND?** or are you just **AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK?** What does it **LOOK** like I'm doing? I'm trying to kill myself! **SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST PISS OFF?**".

It was by pure instinct that Naruto hollered that word that prevented the raven from certain death...but right now...he just felt like killing the guy himself!

How dare he! Naruto just couldn't let some guy kill himself in front of his eyes! He might be a nobody now..but he didn't want to be known as the guy who witnessed the death of some fellow student! "**W-WHAT!** you cant do that!".

"And why the hell not!", the raven bit out.

"**BECAUSE I'M HERE!**".

The raven snorted. "**AND WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? YOU CAN JUST FUCKING LEAVE FOR ALL I CARE!**".

Naruto let a long frustrated "**HURRRMMPPPH**" escape his lips. "**ARE YOU STUPID! I CANT DO THAT! I'M THE LAST PERSON WHO SAW YOU! FOR ALL THEY KNOW, I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!** **AT LEAST WRITE A SUICIDE NOTE OR SOMETHING!**". Naruto was now returning this raven's death glare, full force, though it wasn't technically seen because of the glasses, but the intent was all there.

The raven was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say. He was totally mad...infuriated actually! But he didn't now to who! He was mad at either this boy, who had the audacity to actually oppose him and to **ACTUALLY** tell him **HOW** to **PROPERLY EXECUTE A SUICIDE, **or to himself for **NOT** thinking about it...and oh boy has he been thinking about this day for a loooonnng while! He just hasn't thought about this ridiculous scenario he was in..."Do you have a flying fuck of an idea to who your talking to right now?", Sasuke spoke softly, only adding to the venom on his tone and features. But the boy in front of him was unyielding. Never did he expect what was to come next.

"...**And why would I even give a flying fuck about who you are...You egotistical bastard!** Hell you could roll up and die for all I care! Just not in front of me!".

Sasuke felt all his blood rush to his head. The audacity on this little fuck! And when he stepped of the ledge, he didn't notice the blonde let go of a breath. Naruto's plan worked...but damn he was really hating this guys guts by the second! "...What did you say!", Sasuke bit out.

**"I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FUCK. WHO. YOU. ARE!**", Sasuke was now staring down at the little punk, catching a glimpse of the defiant blue, despite the ridiculously thick glasses,"- but whoever you are, I'm not just going to stand here and watch while you kill yourself!". And it seems like Naruto didn't notice the will of killing himself leave the eyes of the raven, when he did what he did next. "-** EVEN IF I HAVE TO KNOCK THAT IDEA OUT OF YOUR MIND MYSELF!**", and with that he hit the face of the beautiful Uchiha full force, leading to a sickening crack that seemed to have filled the entire school.

Sasuke was hammered to the ground like some sick wooden nail! But he didn't fall without a fight. Almost like a spring, he flew through the air, landing a painful uppercut through the blonde's jaw. But the blonde to seemed be unfazed.

They both grabbed each others collars, each glaring at the other - forehead to forehead, nose on nose, breath on breath.

"...You don't care who I am?", Sasuke stated dangerously, "...then I'll make you know who **EXACTLY** I am!".

And as fast as lightning, Sasuke closed the little distance they had left, smashing both their lips into a bone-melting kiss.

Naruto was stupefied, his eyes widening.

'...WHAT?'

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

Hoho I'm not pretty sure if this was a cliff hanger or not...Heck! I even think this could pass off as a one shot! But no. Sadly, I have thought out the entire series..might as well write it down one day. ;)

Special thanks to TheOrangeStar802 for editing this! U R Da BEST! ;) hohoho © my cousin lol

Soooooo... RnR ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Faithful Encounters Chapter 2**_

* * *

"President, please take a look at this...".

Sasuke sighed, drowning out the sound emitting from this unknown person in front of him. He was dragged yet again from his class and out the corridor for one of those "on the spot" student council meetings, and this one looked like something about the school festival and clubs and such. But for once, he was actually thankful for this disturbance, since a certain blonde's class were passing by, headed to the gym for their physical educations class. They locked eyes...well at least Sasuke thought so, since he couldn't really tell from the glasses.

The blonde seemed to be attempting to at glare Sasuke's way, and since he was too busy glaring at the Uchiha, he didn't notice that he was currently walking towards a wall...

_BAM!_

Naruto fell at his ass, though no one even noticed. Naruto was currently rubbing his face and bosom, muttering a curse under his breath. Sasuke can't help but inwardly laugh, and as if the blonde could sense the raven's inner thoughts, he snapped his head at the Uchiha's face turning into a scowl, and then walking away with his class, his nose up in the air.

Sasuke might not have noticed he was smiling, if not for the two fortunate students who had stopped their talking. The other two were utterly speechless. Sasuke Uchiha, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, actually smiled! And they got to see it! But as fast as the smile came, it left, and the passive mask that the Uchiha always upheld came into view, which made the two wonder if they were just seeing things but they were sure of it... they could and _would_ probably bet their heads that the Uchiha smiled...but why?

The raven never felt so alive. All his life he felt like he already had everything...like he never really needed to do anything, since he was naturally smart, athletic and talented, and was known for this attributes since a young age. He never really felt like proving himself to anyone - it was just too dull for him. Call him what you may - arrogant, self-centered, prick, egotistical, a plain out dick! - but can you blame him? Throughout his life, everyone was the same, throwing themselves at his feet. Everything was exactly the same as the others - they didn't even bother reaching out to him... Well that's what he thought...until he met the blond dobe... Sure he was mad, but at that time he also couldn't help but feel explicitly happy...

**_" I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FUCK. WHO. YOU. ARE!"._**

_That really hit a blow to Sasuke._ '_How dare this little insignificant...'. __He stepped out the ledge._ _He didn't even know what he was saying anymore at that time. Sasuke was seeing black, a__nd it was as if the blonde was under a spotlight in Sasuke's black vision, sticking out like a sore thumb. __He felt his heart race and his palm sweat._ _He felt this unease in his stomach as he came closer to the blonde._ _Whatever he must have said might have really ticked the dobe off since the next thing he knew, he was pounded on full force by the blonde._ _Who knew someone like…well, like the blonde...could have so much strenght! It hurt as hell!_ _And as if it fixed a cord in Sasuke's brain like some old TV set that would only work again if you hit it real hard in the head, __Sasuke's eyes came into Technicolor!_ _The world was bright and shimmering and it seemed to be all radiating from the blonde! In that split second, Sasuke smirked then returned the favor...h__itting the blonde just as hard on the jaw._

_"...You don't care who I am...?", Sasuke stated dangerously, "...then I'll make you know who EXACTLY I am!". __This was the thought Sasuke had. __Finally, someone different...someone to pull him out the dark... A__s sick and twisted as it seems, the blonde gave Sasuke a reason for living. __At that precise moment, he dubbed the blonde as "his way out", as Sasuke's "clean slate", a__s something to start his life over with, __someone who he can actually acknowledge, and someone who he could finally show who he really is! __At that time, Sasuke made it a fact that the blonde four-eyed loser in front of him was his goal, a__nd winning him over is the game. __It just so happens that Sasuke had no intention to lose...b__ut he himself didn't expect what had happened next. __They were just so close to each other, yet the next thing he knew he was walking out the door and..._

_He just kissed the blonde!_

A week later, Sasuke had almost all the possible information on the dobe. Call him a stalker if you want, but what were you supposed to do if you wanted to know something _soooooo_ bad, and had the resources for it?

The blonde's name was Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke smirked. Funny name. Though it did sound familiar somewhere. He but put a pin on that thought, and decided to ponder about it some other day. Aside from the dobe's school record which by the way was SURPRISINGLY horrible! For someone who looks like they wracked their eyes on books and video games, the dobe was barely making the cut! But Sasuke didn't mind. The more they were in opposite to each other, the better. He smirked. It would surely be more fun that way, and this could be a little something he could use for blackmail later on...

Next to that was little to no personal records. The record simply consists of just his name, when he entered the school and...that's about it. No birthday, no address, no home number. Okay so this is a little bit over the obsessive stalking but hey, sue him - which by the looks of it were TOTALLY legal - it was just weird. Won't the school need such little information? I mean it was just logical for the school to know some little background of a student...why would the school even accept such an enigmatic person...? Well anyways...

Also in this past week, it just so happens that they ALWAYS meet each other's eyes. Sasuke didn't know why he hadn't noticed the blonde before! He sticks up like a sore thumb with his clothes and glasses, but he was never picked on...he was merely invisible... But there was something that caught Sasuke's eyes on the dobe's school record...after all he wouldn't settle for NOTHING...

"Hmmm...", Sasuke hummed to himself, "...a librarian, huh...?". He smirked, oh-is this going to be interesting...

* * *

"ZZZzzzzz".

"NARUTO WAKE UP!".

"Zzzz-WHA-what?".

Iruka gave a muffled grunt. Naruto had been sleeping in the library since break started, and Iruka just had enough of this! The blonde was practically drooling over the table for God's sakes! He had to put a bucket under the blonde to keep the drool from spilling all over the floor. Seriously! You would have mistaken Naruto for a dog if he just didn't have thumbs...

"...Hn, sorry 'ruka... I haven't gotten any sleep lately...". Which was utmost truth. It's been a week since that incident with the teme - as Naruto now decided to call him - and it wasn't at all hard to NOT know anything about him. He didn't even TRY to know anything about the pompous assed Uchiha. HELL! He was even trying to PREVENT knowing anything about the raven. BUT HE WAS JUST EEEVVVVEEERRRYYYWHERE! Naruto didn't know why he hasn't noticed before, given that he wasn't technically the most observant person in the world...but how could he miss it! The raven was the school's PRESIDENT! The very first freshmen president! And he was the top of the school! In every single fucking category! It feels like the WHOLE FREAKING UNIVERSE knows about him, the now known - to Naruto - "UCHIHA SASUKE". All the girls could talk about was him!

"...KYA! Uchiha Sasuke-sama is the greatest!".

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun is like a prince!".

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun's soooo handsome!".

"Kyaa! Sasuke-sama is like sooooo hot!".

"Kyaa! I want Sasuke-kun to have my babies!". (ok that a little awkward...)

"Kyaa! Sasuke kun's the greatest

The coolest

The smartest

The-"

"...'KYAA!' SASUKE-KUN MY ASS!". Naruto was _sooooooo_ fed up about hearing things about that bastard! He hears so much each day that it replays in his mind every freaking night! It was unbelievable how these people would worship the ground that bastard walked upon. How it sickens Naruto's gut to think that, that emo suicidal freak was like their god! He sighed exasperatedly and ruffled his golden locks.

And the bastard even stole his first kiss!

Damn that Sasuke! Damn him to hell! And if that wasn't worse enough as it is, the raven would even STARE at him! He was staring _soooooo_ much, Naruto felt like bleaching the bastard's eyes, and then starching it to keep it from moving. Naruto was _soooooo_ much in a bad mood, he didn't notice Iruka back away slowly from him and was now behind one of the faraway safe desks.

"N-Naruto!". Iruka cursed himself for stuttering. He didn't know why, but Naruto seemed totally pissed off. You could just feel the killing intent seeping out of the boy's pores, and Naruto wasn't the type to be easily dealt with when angry. He sighed. "...It looks like you're not feeling all that well today Naruto...". Iruka gave a nervous smile. "...why don't you take the rest of the day off? ...If you want, I can go and call-".

"NO! Call them and my high school life is over!". He stood up on his seat and dashed to the door then stopped mid way. He turned to Iruka then smiled. "Thanks for your concern, Iruka, but seriously, I'm okay!". Then in a blink of the eye, the smile turned into a creepy smirk. "But I do feel like releasing a certain amount of pent up frustration...so I'll take you up on that little offer of yours. This just gives me the PERFECT idea on exactly what I could spend my FREE time upon". He gave a mischievous grin. "THANKS SENSEI!". And then dashed out the door.

As if on cue, the clock struck 2, and the door came running open. A guy with 2 racks of books and a piece of paper in his hands came in. "I need all these books replaced, since like they got mixed up - ". The man was stopped mid sentence by the figure of pure menacing aura in front of him.

"NAAAARUUUUUTOOO!".

* * *

Sasuke was on his way to the library when he spotted a ruffle of golden spikes pass down the hall way. Sasuke smirked to himself. _Great timing... _The raven followed the blonde to which seemed like the cafeteria. Sasuke never set foot in such a place, since people like him has a special lunching place up the hall. The blond was carrying two big metal pails of what seemed like...paint...? And...meat balls? He strode off to the blonde. They were currently in the cafeteria's back kitchen, and the Sasuke decided to squat beside the dobe under a table. "What are you doing dobe?".

Naruto practically jumped of his skin. It took all his will power to have not screamed like a frightened old woman at that moment. And then he turned. He inwardly rolled his eyes _Oh great! The "almighty" Uchiha... _His face now turned into a scowl. "What do you want, teme?", he bit out.

Sasuke raised a fine eye brow at the nickname. Was it just him or did the dobe just call him teme? And was it even normal for him to think that being called that is actually...cute? "Hn, dobe, what are you doing?".

Naruto again rolled his eyes and turned his head. There's not much point in it. _Might as well tell the teme! _"I'm gonna prank this here cafeteria. I hay wired the mixer to go off, and set an orange meat ball launcher...", his face broke into a grin, "He-he, just you wait until you see the chef! Oh-man is his face gonna be priceless!". Naruto grinned at Sasuke momentarily, forgetting who the raven actually was!

Sasuke raised both his eyebrows. Was the dobe supposed to do that...? And did he say he hotwired the mixer? "Hn, dobe are you supposed to be doing that...?".

Naruto turned to him, and stared like Sasuke grew a second head or something, his face giving out the "You're-the-one-who-tried-to-kill-yourself-and-now-your-asking-me-if-I-was-suppose-to-be-doing-this" look, then shrugged. "...don't worry your pretty little ass here, teme! The chef's serving the cafeteria's special today so I'm pretty sure everyone already brought lunches with them. Heck! I'm doing them all a favor actually!". He grinned mischievously.

Sasuke gotta admit the dobe has got spunk. Then it hit him. He turned to Naruto. "Wait... Are you...?".

Naruto stared at him, face a blank for a couple of seconds, then he grinned again. "Oh-yeah! You heard of me? Yeah he-he that's me... Guess I'm caught now huh...?".

Sasuke couldn't believe it. The Orange Whirlwind of Trouble! How all the teachers were in search of that student! The Orange Whirlwind made history in the academy as the number one notorious student of the academy, but up till now, was never caught. Who knew that this blond dobe could be the said villain in all those previous catastrophes! Heck! Even Sasuke had to pay the price of "cleaning up afterwards". Literally! He took a mental note to make the blonde pay for that..but now, Sasuke smirked. "...I'm in...".

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while, not believing what the raven had said. "WHAT!".

Sasuke cupped the blonde's mouth in an instant, hopefully trying to shut the blond up. He glared at the dobe, then let his hands drop.

"What!", Naruto said more softly, "Are you serious? _YOU_ of all people want to help _ME_ set off a _PRANK_?", Naruto flared his arms in disbelief which Sasuke only answered with a glare.

"Shut up, dobe and tell me what to do...".

"Huh? Are you sure you can handle it? I know I might not look like it, but I can't really afford any blunders...".

Sasuke scowled at him. "...Dobe, just tell me what to do!".

Naruto stared at him for a second then sighed. "Okay...". He leaned up the raven and whispered in his ears.

Sasuke's heart leapt a little at the contact. They were just as close as the other day. He listened, and when the plan was relayed, Naruto leaned back. "That's the plan...do it when I give you the signal". Sasuke nodded and the fell in position.

Sasuke was by the electrical socket of the mixer. He was to plug it after the blonde poured most of the paint in. When Sasuke saw the hindsight, he plugged the mixer in...  
but nothing happened. He furrowed his brows and looked over the dobe, just in time to see an evil grin fill the blonde's face, and in a swoop he threw in the bucket of meatballs...and then everything went orange.

Splotches of what looked like orange paint bombs flew through the entire cafeteria!

The staff scurried to stop the mess, but was constantly in panic, moving franticly like...well like headless chickens... Sasuke was snickering. He felt so...felt so...bad...but good! Meh! It's complicated.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Dance my headless chickens, DANCE!".

Sasuke snapped his head, only to find Naruto already beside him, watching as the catastrophe in front of them unfold. They were both muffling their laughs as they watch some staff slip and fall over the other with both their asses sticking up the air, and another who just screamed and hit himself in the wall. _Man! What the hell is with these guys?,_ Sasuke thought in between fits of giggles.

Naruto turned to him. "Oh you've seen nothing yet", he said, also muffling his laughs as best he could, and as if on cue thy heard a shrill womanly cry.

"SA-CH-LE BUH!".

Sasuke rose a fine eyebrow as Naruto curled up in the ground, gripping his sides and clawing the ground. "HAHAHAHA! No-no more! Hahaha th - that's hahahahaha". Sasuke turned his head, his eyes widening. The shrill womanly cry didn't come from a woman...It was a man! And even with the small squeaky FRENCH voice, the dude looked Arabian! And damn was he fat! His face contorted into something the raven can only identify as growing anxiety, topped off by the curling of the ends by the "man's" ever growing shoaling mustache. His eyes widened some more, and his mouth crept outward before he busted out laughing like some comic character with all the tears spraying out his eyes.

Naruto pulled him back and the fits of laughter continued. They could still hear the squeaky voice of the chef blabbering on like gobbling nonsense, like the people he was talking to could even UNDERSTAND French. Naruto was rolling on the ground, laughing manically and Sasuke was sooo uncharacteristically the same, gripping his sides as he bent over his knees hoping for the pain to stop.

"Ha - I - ha...can't ha breath! Ha!", Naruto said in between laughs, and when they heard the babbling stop, they ran for the door, zipping through the hallways.

Sasuke's heart was thumping wildly. He couldn't believe he did that...and that he was currently running with Naruto! Sasuke felt so..he just felt so alive! All his life he did what was told of him. He always did what other people were "right". Since young, he was expected to act like a grown up...never to feel what it was to just be him...

To just be a boy.

He once believed that because of this. Everyone around him expected him to be what he thought he is - an untouchable God. But he never wanted that, he never wanted that at all! But soon enough, he forgot the sight of what he truly wanted to be. Just to be him... And he can't believe that he was doing it! He felt like dreaming. To be able to run and laugh with the person who has shown him the possibility of a new life...to experience the things he could have only imagined! He was just happy that he was running with Naruto.

Sasuke smiled and laughed with all his heart and being since he could remember! He looked up as he and the blonde continued running in the wide open aired corridors of their schools back parts, as the sun shone brightly on the blonde with his back to Sasuke he continued to run. _So this is what happiness feels like..._

Both sasuke and Naruto came to a stop when the both reached the farthest end of the corridor, leaning down on the cement walls as they both tried to catch their breaths. "Ha...that was insane!", Naruto blurted out in between breaths, and grinned at the raven that was currently slumped holding his knees to stand up also huffing to catch his breath. Sasuke only turned and smirked at the blonde, causing the blonde's face to contort into a small semi pout.

"Hey...", Naruto continued, seeming to have caught his breath. Sasuke turned to him, once again locking eyes with the blond. "...Y-you won't tell anyone about this alright?", Naruto said while averting his eyes away from the raven, while seemingly whipping sweat from his brow.

Sasuke raised an eye brow at him. "Why would I rat you out when I'm clearly an accomplice, dobe...".

Naruto snapped his head back at him, eyes slightly widened, his face then contorting into a grin. "YEAH!". He smiled again.

Sasuke smiled back at him, causing the blonde's face to slightly flush, his features turning into a scowl. _Wow…I can't believe that men can be bi-polar..., _Sasuke thought, arching his brows in question.

Naruto lightly hit Sasuke's shoulder with a little_ Thump! _"Th - this doesn't mean I forgive you...TEME!". Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, his face serious, but was tainted by a small tint of red. Sasuke - if possible - raised his eyebrows higher, not clearly getting the blonde. "Th - the day on the rooftop!", Naruto blurted out, "th - that was...th - that was my first kiss...", he stated softer. A darker hint of red impaled his features, as he now fully averted his face from the raven. "...and that hit hurt too...", he muttered under his breath, but Sasuke seemed to catch that, since he stood up and said.

"Hn, well your punch wasn't technically what I'd call a feathery touch as well dobe...and...", Naruto turned back at Sasuke with that pause; he wanted to know what Sasuke had to say, "And that was...my first kiss too...dobe...", Sasuke said also lightly, turning away with a slight tint of pink impaled on his features.

Naruto only flushed more, then, gulped down his blush, and leaned in more firmly against the wall. An awkward silence enveloped them for a few seconds, before they simultaneously turned their gazes and locked eyes. Then they laughed, completely eradicating any trace of the awkward silence moments before. A few more seconds and the laughter died down. They looked at each other with light smiling faces. It wasn't said, but both boys were definitely enjoying themselves, and as the raven stretched out his hand, so did the blonde. They shook hands, eyes never leaving the other. Though it seemed pointless - since they both already knew each other's names - a proper introduction was in order.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." ,Sasuke smiled. He seemed to be doing that a bit lately... The blonde grinned his 1000 watt grin with a face full of orange braces.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!".

And as their hands connected, a bond was formed.

After that day, Sasuke and Naruto became almost inseparable, mostly because they were either tackling each other, or punching the others gut...but if you put out all the physical harming towards the other, they were the best of friends...That insult and beat each other up was nothing...

Sasuke maintained his public "image" as the school's cold prince, and Naruto maintained his image of being...well...nobody. Only when they happen to be alone together do their true colors show, though Sasuke can't help but be curious about the blonde, since Naruto, despite their time together, was still as enigmatic as before.

Today, Sasuke was just hanging around the library, reading a book while sometimes sneaking glances at the blonde stack encyclopedias at the fictions section of the library. He smirked. Then he remembered something - the day he and the blonde first pulled that prank... soon, he remembered the main purpose of going to see the dobe in the first place.

"Hey dobe...".

Naruto turned his head and glared. "Don't call me that!".

Sasuke just smirked. "Hn, dobe, I just wanted to tell you that I signed you up as a Committee member in the upcoming school festival...".

"YOU WHAT?". Naruto fumbled to catch the falling books from the shelves, and failing, thumbing of the ladder he was just in... (Thank god it wasn't high!)

"Hn, dobe, the school regulation about the librarian being exempted in school activities as been nulled...".

"WHAT? By who!".

Sasuke turned to Naruto his smirk ever growing. "Me, of course...".

"WHAT? Why the hell did you do that?".

"Hn, dobe, you're noisy...and your supposed to be the librarian".

"What? Why you...TEME".

"Hn, well its only rational. The library is CLOSED every school festival...I don't see the point of you not lending a hand".

Naruto paled. "I - I can't do that!".

Sasuke raised a single fine eyebrow. "And why not?".

Naruto's face darkened and he looked away, hanging his head. "B - because...".

Then Sasuke felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He only did what he did because he wanted to get to know the dobe better...but he never expected for him to be this uncomfortable. "Hn, dobe...I promise...you're not gonna do much...I mean all you really have to do is follow me around and...".

"WHAT?".

Sasuke glared a little growing impatient, and then he sighed. "All you have to do is assist me on some things". Then he looked away in embarrassment. "This is my first year here, and I - I can't do everything myself you know..." he mumbled.

Naruto was in shock for a while then he gave a weary sigh and smiled a small smile at Sasuke. "Hmmm...well if you put it that way, then I guess it's okay...".

Sasuke snapped his head to the dobe, his face automatically lighting up, then he smirked. "Hn, I knew you couldn't resist my charms dobe... I never really expected for you to not have balls... Literally...".

Naruto's face flushed beat read. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!".

Sasuke chuckled as the dobe rambled on about sexual harassment and restraining orders and the likes. He really, really can only show this is side to Naruto his true venerable self.

Little did they know, a pair of eyes was staring at them from the shadows...

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

**OK GUYS! chapter 2 of faithful e. is up! I'm still writing chapter 3 though. **

**sorry for the poor humor if you didn't find it funny and if you kinda found it a little racist? you know the thing about the prank? its just because i kinda wrote it on the spur of the moment and all. also sorry if Sasukes a little OOC, but i strongly believe that he really is a kid at heart. i mean give them some slck, though their both 16 i kinda put up their child lick attributes since both of them never really experienced a child hood and thus Narutos tendency to prank. I didn't write it in since Sasuke pretty much put that up... but i still feel the need of telling you guys this so yeah!**

**if you have any questions and such please PM me! im open to all criticisms but pls. try to be nice! also i appreciate toughs who alerted and faved my fic! =) and of course for toughs who reviewed! =)  
**

**pls. RnR ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Faithful Encounters 3**

* * *

"Fuck you teme... Fuck you...".

Sasuke smirked. "Watch your language dobe...it's not befitting for a young lady as yourself to say such vulgar words".

"Ugghhh! To hell with this!". Naruto threw all the books and paper he was carrying, which felt more like 20 ton barbels flying across the hallway. He was huffing in a (baggy) maids dress that Sasuke not so unintentionally asked (demanded) the dobe to wear.

"...dobe why did you do that?" .

"**WHY THE HELL AM I IN A FUCKING MAID'S DRESS!**".

"...what are you complaining about? You're the one who chose to wear that".

"Because! The first maid outfit you made me wear is fucking frilly! And not to mention, **SKIN TIGHT!**".

"Hn...".

"**WHY THE HELL AM I DOING THIS THING ANYWAY!"**, Naruto bawled, flailing his arms like he was attempting to actually fly away, to which, he really wanted to do.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the flailing blonde, arching up one brow and gave an unbelieving look to the dobe."Seriously, dobe? Are you really that forgetful or are you just turning senile?". Sasuke asked, face dead serious with the question, but when he noticed the blonde's face growing purple with anger, Sasuke merely sighed while pinching the bride of his nose and furrowing his brows. He then turned to the blonde and smirked. "You lost the bet, remember...".

Naruto let down the arm he was just about to hull towards Sasuke, his face contorting into a blank, then going all pale.

Sasukes' smirk grew wider. It was seriously amusing watching the blonde's face contort in so many different expressions by the second. Sasuke stiffened a giggle. He could really read Naruto like a book.

_**-Flashback, 1 week ago-**_

"**YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO DO ALL THAT?**".

It was after school, and the two friends were the only ones left in school. The sun was setting, just like the time they first met in the rooftop. It held a bright orange pink hue, and the color flooded the Student Council's room, where the two boys sat in front of the other.

Sasuke just dumped 10 stacks of paper, making the blonde's eyes bulge. He truly did want to help the teme with his work since he asked so sincerely and all, but this was all just ridiculous. He wasn't the type to go back on his word, but with this workload, he might give something away...

"What are you talking about dobe? **WE'RE** gonna do all this by **OURSELVES!** You're gonna help me with it...".

Then Naruto had an idea! He inwardly smiled devilishly."Hmmm...Oh, I see...little Sasuke is soooo desperate for my help, I bet you couldn't last a day without MY help!", Naruto said smugly.

Sasuke grimaced at this. It kinda hurt him - and his pride - that the dobe said that; Naruto was definitely underestimating him! He just wanted to lessen the workload! He could definitely do it all by himself! And if the dobe kept on... then that's when Sasuke realized it. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blonde. "Nice try, dobe, but I'm not letting you off the hook so easily...". Sasuke really won't let the blonde off the hook easily! (Though its currently making him swallow the pride, and holding back the urge to punch the blonde in the face, and prove him wrong...) The whole purpose of this was to get to know the blonde more. Naruto was just too much of a mystery, and Sasuke was just itching to find out who the blonde actually is. He wouldn't let this chance slip, since this might be the only chance he got!

He divided a stack of papers, and gave the other half to Naruto."This is the accumulated paper work of f the school for this month. Basically, it's a detailed compilation of what happened over the school that concerns the Student Council, a few solution programs and future plans etc. Basically, you just have to read and review this, and summarize it in the shortest way possible...".

"**WAIT!** I thought I was here for the festival? Why the hell am I doing this?".

Sasuke sighed. "This is just a little work to get things on the flow for the festival's preparations...you won't be able to carefully plan if you don't know the components you'll be having to deal with...well its either this, or you could go help the _other_ committee members doing _physical_ preparations with a _lot_ of _different_ PEOPLE...". Sasuke smirked when he saw the blonde stiffen. The whole ordeal was really ticking Naruto off, and Sasuke could tell. He really didn't know why the blonde was so against socializing...Heck! Sasuke wasn't technically a social butterfly in any means, but the blonde just simply refuses to stand out...well it wasn't like it was causing Sasuke any trouble..to tell the truth, he actually WANTED the blonde the way he was...this way, Naruto would only look at him and him ONLY... wait...

**WHAT?**

"B-but the festival isn't for another 2 months!".

"Hn, so get ready for paperwork every week dobe...".

Naruto's eyes widened and he slumped in his seat, muttering - not so softly -curses, and shifting his gaze to the window, and resting his chin on one hand. He sighed and turned to Sasuke. "I'm not really cut out for this teme...maybe you should have asked another...".

"You already said yes, dobe...", Sasuke hissed, "don't wuss out now...unless you seriously don't have the balls to face a little paperwork...and besides, I believe that even 'you' are capable of summarizing these...after all, you did get in Fire University".

Naruto's faced flushed a little at this. "I - I don't know how to take that...", he said turning away a little.

Sasuke lifted his eyes, a little from his paperwork. He smirked at the blonde. "Hn, it's a compliment, dobe, don't rub it in...".

Now, Naruto's face was obviously turning into a blush... But damn, he would be in BIG trouble if THEY found out what he's doing... They said to stay low, and now he was practically being schmoozed by the Student Council President into doing something that may blow his cover...so he needed a way out of this. And fast.

Sasuke couldn't stand the silence. It was driving him nuts! A little while ago, the dobe stopped his musings and actually did the work!

Sasuke had to peal his eyes away from the blonde. Even with those insanely huge glasses, he just found the blonde breathtaking. The orange sky complimented his sun-kissed skin and the light shown through the lenses, and Sasuke could clearly see the radiant sky blue eyes, his hair slightly aglow which radiated a bright rusty gold...

Then Sasuke shook his own head to snap him out of his stupor; the blonde had caught him staring, and Sasuke could definitely FEEL the smirk on the dobe's face. "So, dobe...", Sasuke stated first, completely cutting through the silence, "Why did you come here in Fire University?".

Naruto arched his eyebrows in surprise. He definitely didn't expect Sasuke to actually start a conversation...let alone a conversation about himself! He watched in bewilderment as the raven was completely focused on him, then he grinned mischievously at the raven, making the darker haired male visibly flinch and furrow his brows. "Hmmm...curious are we? Then do I have a bet/proposition for you, teme!". Naruto wriggled his brows suggestively.

Sasuke had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and laugh his guts out at the dobe, but then he just settled for a glare. "Shut up dobe, I'm not falling for your tricks...". And with a humph, Sasuke bent his head back to work.

Naruto shrugged and did the same. After a long while, Naruto could deliberately notice the raven twitching. He smirked to himself. Sasuke was just too easy sometimes.

"where did you come from?", Sasuke finally spoke in a murmur.

Naruto didn't even turn his head, but hid his face along with the growing smirk down, pretending to focus on the paper work. "The depths of planet Gli-glocs".

Sasuke twitched. "Where did you spend your childhood?".

Naruto had to hold in a snicker. The raven was incredibly curious! It was almost comical how he suppressed his urges to punch him.

In the balls...

But heck! Naruto loved playing with Sasuke! Who was he kidding? And besides with this, his plan would definitely succeed.

"In Frog Wonderland with my Godfather, the King Toad".

Sasuke could deliberately see what the dobe's doing, but he wouldn't succumb to it!"Wh- what do you want to be when you graduate?".

"I want to be a top class ninja...".

"When's your birthday?".

"February 52".

A vein visibly popped from the raven's head, and he launched his fist, directed in between the blonde's glasses, but was stopped midway by the blonde. "Woah! That was close!". He turned and smirked at the raven. "What? I thought you wanted to know about me..._rrrrrriiiiiight_?", Naruto purred, making Sasukes' face turn bright purple, and looked like an over sized balloon about to pop, releasing all his frustration into a deep exasperated sigh. "Fine dobe...what's your 'proposition'?". " _Damn it!_ Sasuke couldn't believe himself.

Naruto just grinned at him, flashing, yet again, the full set of orange braces to Sasuke. "I knew you'd come around!". Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But it isn't more of a proposition...as it is...a deal...well technically, it's a bet".

Sasuke raised both his eyebrows in suspicion.

Naruto shrugged. "Look, I'm not that bad of a guy, Sasuke-teme...I plan on keeping my word, and my word is to help you. And I'm pretty sure I'm more than capable enough to finish whatever it is you throw at me...".

Sasuke raised his eyebrows even higher. Okay, maybe the compliment he gave the blonde just rushed to his head or something...

"...but YOU my dear Sasuke-kun, I'm not so sure off...". Naruto smirked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously as if daring the blonde to say 1 more word to insult his capabilities. "So here's the deal...you take this month's workload, and finish it if you seem _sooooo_ capable enough to do it...", Naruto said sarcastically. Then he saw Sasukes' eyes widened a little, and gave a content smirk. "And if you don't finish it by then, then I guess I'd still be doing SOME work...after all, I am a nice guy...ummm maybe about...10 percent of it?".

Sasukes' eyes widened."**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**",Sasuke bawled at the blond, but Naruto just shook his finger at the raven.

"Tsk, tsk,tsk...impatient are we? Don't worry, I'll sweeten the deal for you...because if YOU win", Naruto contemplated a little,then he raised a confident finger, "We'll split the work 50/50, and you won't even hear a complaint from me...".

Sasuke was about to open his mouth in protest. **_THAT WAS THE ORIGINAL DEAL FROM THE START?_** But was stopped once again by Naruto's finger, "_AAAAAAAND_...I'll answer or DO anything you ask of me, no questions asked!". Naruto leaned in his chair and gave a content smirk, fully confident that he would win the bet.

Sasuke mimicked the blonde's movements, and held a pen to his smirking lip. "Hn, you're on, dobe...". And they both stared each other down for most of the remaining time...

Well to say the least, Sasuke won. After three days, the bastard presented a full out written report on the whole month's review, and he even fucking gained an award!

Naruto scowled as the teme leered on him. _Oh- FUCK!_

Sasuke was evil. That's a proven fact, yes, but he isn't heartless. When he handed the papers in that day, he saw the anxiety of the blonde. Hell! Sasuke could practically hear the blonde's inner mantra of curses. He gave a sigh. Like what said earlier, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't really all that heartless, and he never would want to force the blond - as hard as it may be to believe - into anything the blonde didn't want to do, especially since if what Sasuke wanted to know is of the blonde's personal life. Sasuke could very well comprehend that everyone had their secrets...right? And besides, he would make sure the dobe would tell him about himself...even if he had to follow the blonde to hell, he'd get to know the blonde's secrets...

But for now, Sasuke smirked, looking down on the blonde. He hell as sure proven the blonde wrong, and with all that, he even thought up another punishment. He hovered over the trembling blond. "Naruto...".

Said boy flinched. "Y-yes, S-Sasuke?".

Sasuke grinned evilly, making the blonde shrink...and he held up...

A...

MAID OUTFIT!

_(dun dun duuuuunnnn!)_

Okay, so this brings us to the current day. With Naruto in a maid's dress, and Sasuke smirking beside the blond they, yet again made their way to the Student Council Office...

The school was already in a hew-bub since the festival was coming up in just two weeks! It was just after school, but the various different students of different clubs already scattered to mail their own preparations, and so did Sasuke and Naruto.

When they came to the Student Council Office, Naruto slammed the papers down on the desk, glaring at the raven."And how do you plan on finishing ALL of these in 2 weeks, teme?". Naruto said, placing his hands on his hips, and still glaring down on the now seated teme.

"Hn, were gonna pull out an all nighter dobe...".

"**WH-WHAT?**", Naruto said, eyes beginning to widen and face beginning to blush.

Sasuke glared at him, seeming to know what the blonde was thinking of. "I'm not some kinda kinky pervert dobe...and that kiss was nothing but a fluke...just forget about it...".

Naruto's face lost the blush, but hid his face from the raven when he noticed his face sagging. He was really disappointed... That was his first kiss, and the raven made it into nothing but a simple fluke... Then he furrowed his brows and got to work.

Sasuke was surprised. He didn't expect the blonde to be so cooperative. After what he said, Naruto just sat down and worked quietly the whole night. It was an understatement if Sasuke was to say that he was uncomfortable...because he was EXTREMELY uncomfortable... The whole freaking world seemed to go silent! Was it something he said?

After a few more hours of intense silence..."Damn it...". Sasuke was already scribbling nonsense in the paperwork. He seriously can't concentrate anymore, and his eyes were already blurring... A few more minutes, and Sasuke fell to sleep.

Naruto was just soooo pissed off, and he didn't know why! He was beginning to think that the kiss didn't really count since Sasuke was a GUY, but it was still a kiss...NO! He will not succumb to this! But still...he was never able to open his mouth, nor lift his head to face the raven...all he could do was work...and work is all he did.

It was close to midnight, and Naruto was still at it, refusing to even give Sasuke a sidewards glance despite the oozing anxiety that was dripping off the raven. He shifted a little in his seat. _Damn...this thing's getting a little uncomfortable now..._ Yes, Naruto was still in the maid's outfit that time. His pride didn't allow him to talk to the raven, since he himself was a little confused...well a lot actually...Damn pride!

He slowly turned to the raven. "Y-you know, Sasuke-". He lifted his gaze. Sasuke was leaning in on the table, supporting himself upward by leaning half of his arm on the wall. Naruto arched an eyebrow. He stood from his seat and walked over to the raven, arching up a blond brow. "Hey Sasuke...". No response. The blond puffed his cheeks and started to shake the raven. "Oi...Sasukeee! I want out of this dress...it's getting late and-", he stated a little louder. He jumped of his skin when the raven suddenly plummeted to his desk.

Naruto blinked. _Sasuke's asleep? _

_Oh...Sasuke's asleep...wait! What?_

_ Sasuke's ASLEEP? _

_SASUKES ASLEEP_!, Naruto repeated to himself in his head, fuming inwardly. He lifted his arm. _H- how dare this little..._ He was about to land the punch when Sasuke suddenly steered in his sleep, shocking the blonde. Naruto sighed and looked down upon the sleeping raven...

He sighed again and dropped his hand, then squatted over the table and folded both his arms in the table and rested his head at the edge. He looked at Sasuke's sleeping face, and flushed a little. He poked the little white flesh that peeked out shyly from the raven's face. "...a fluke huh...", he muttered. He observed the raven's face - it was a little paler than the usual, and it seemed like Sasuke acquired an unhealthy amount of bags... No wonder he was now dead asleep. Naruto was a hundred percent sure Sasuke pulled out all nighters to finish their bet. Naruto scoffed. _Persistent bastard..._

Naruto just felt so annoyed. Why did the raven go through such lengths? Well he did prove himself...and honestly, even Naruto was amazed at the raven - though he'll never admit that out loud. Naruto flushed again. He couldn't believe Sasuke went all through that trouble... But he still didn't make him answer any of the raven's questions...instead, he made me wear a ridiculous maid's outfit! But still... Naruto smiled lightly. He was glad...that he at least knew he could trust Sasuke...and it seems like Sasuke trusted him as well...! _But...he want through all the trouble and yet..._ Naruto puffed his cheeks a little, feeling guilt run over him. He was the one who made the bet, and yet Sasuke still spared him... _Ughhh!_ Naruto didn't know what to feel anymore! He was just so confused! But then he decided.

With a powerful fist pump, and fire starting to burn in his eyes, he turned to the paper work on Sasukes' desk. He want back to his seat, and started to scribble down furiously.

He didn't notice a pair of brown eyes staring at them for the whole time. Iruka pulled out his cellphone and pushed some buttons which set the phone automatically on speed dial.

"Hello, yes, Fire University at Konohagakure...". Iruka sighed. "Yeah, it's about Naruto...".

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up with a thumping back ache. Okay, sleeping in a chair was not good for him. He stretched and stretched the back of his head, his vision still a little hazy from sleep. He stared down at the paper in front of him. _SHIT! I fell asleep!_ Sasuke frantically tried to work again, but when he looked down at the stacks of paper...they were all finished. Utterly confused, he furrowed his brows.

"If you're gonna do some of your 'business', the bathroom's just at the end of the hall...". Sasuke snapped his head at the source of the voice. There, in the doorway, stood the blonde, already out of the maid's outfit, and now wearing a baggy oversize shirt, and baggy over sized pants. _Seriously, where did the dobe get his clothes? At the ultimate shop for the obese?_

Sasuke craned his neck back to the papers at question. _What happened last night? Surely the blonde didn't..._ Sasuke froze. _No, the blonde couldn't...have... The chances of the tooth fairy coming in last night and doing me this favor had a bigger chance of happening... Or better yet, Santa is sending me an omen that this would be an advanced gift for Christmas and I won't get any more this coming end of the year!_

Naruto snorted. The raven stared at those papers like it had a head or something...no like it had two heads! Naruto sighed.

"Stop it teme...I don't want you to be shitting here in front of me...cuz' you kinda look like you're constipated...and I can tell by the looks of it, that it's a big one...". Naruto opened a can of coke, and chugged it down as the raven glared at him.

"dobe...you're the idiot who couldn't tell the difference between a book that has the title "Mass Murder" from "Unicorn Palace"...but _DID_ you do all these?".

Naruto scowled, completely offended. "God no! It was Charlie Chaplin! He came by last night and did it all! Oh, and he asked me to tell you that he wants his chain back...I think he said something about you shoving it up your ass", he said sarcastically.

Sasuke blinked and Naruto smirked in triumph. "Why did you do it...?".

Naruto jolted at that one blunt question. "H-huh?".

"You heard me, dobe...why did you do it?".

Okay, Naruto didn't expect that; normally, people would ask HOW they managed to do a whole month report in one night, the first they see it...not WHY! Naruto gulped down a lump in his throat, hoping that it could also clear out his mind or something. "B-because...", 'Shit! I couldn't tell teme that it was because I felt guilty about the bet!' "B- because I'm not an ass like you!". _Shit! That didn't come out right..._ Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question, funnily not comprehending the blonde's words.

"C-cuz...I DON'T DO STUFF THAT ARE FLUKEY!". _Fuck! What am I saying? That didn't even make sense! And what the hell's 'FLUKEY'? That's not even a word...god damn it!_

Sasuke stared at the blonde like he was speaking another language... and then the obsidian eyes widened a fraction. "Hn, what are you getting so mad about, dobe...", Sasuke paused for a second, eyes widening in question, "W-wait! Is...is this about the kiss?".

Naruto turned beet red. _Crap...what now?_ His eyes fidgeted until it landed on the door. 'Run!' And with that thought, he dashed for the door, completely leaving the dumbfounded Uchiha hanging.

The past 2 weeks, Naruto avoided Sasuke like a plague. Constantly hiding from the raven...he didn't even know why! He could just have said no to the raven when he asked if it was about the kiss... And with that thought, Naruto turned beet red again. He didn't even understand himself this past few days... Why was he acting like some insecure little girl? Damn that teme! Damn that teme to hell!

Naruto continued his soul searching, until the day of the festival came. Naruto decided to confront the raven himself and get things straight! He was dead on determined to do just that, but when he saw the raven, he bolted on reflex. And for most of the festival, this is what he did..

...until a certain trio came to town...

* * *

"Huff, huff!".

It was precisely the last day of the festival, and Naruto had been running non stop for the whole day! The last day of the festival was the only time Sasuke had a time off his duties to enjoy the festival...and he's been spending almost all of his time finding him! And how did he know this you ask? Well, it's because it turns out that Sasuke was a pretty good tracker, and wherever he might try to hide, Sasuke quickly follows suit; it was honestly mind-bugling how the Uchiha heir could ever do that, but who cares! Naruto was dead tired of running away!

When he caught his breath, he stepped out of the supply closet he was currently hiding in, only to be stopped by hitting something hard. He fell to the ground, butt first. 'Owww...who put that wall there?' He slowly lifted his gaze, to find a mask clad, silver haired man. _Oh crap...!_

"My, my Naruto, what ever could you be doing down there?". The silver haired man was smiling..well at least Naruto thought he was, since his 1 visible eye turned into an upside down 'U'.

"ERR...hiya Kakashi...". Naruto shifted his gaze, and there he found Kakashis' two companions - a brown haired girl who was smiling sympathetically at him, and a fuming raven haired male that had swimming goggles on, glaring at him... And if you thought that raven haired dude was upset, you can just taste the venom in Kakashis' voice when he greeted Naruto, totally contradicting his facial expression.

Naruto gulped a big lump in his throat, and started ti sweat.

_Oh no...but how could they have found out where I was...IRUKA! Damn him! Now his school life was OVER!_ And just when he was about to make a mad dash for it in a futile attempt of freedom, he yet again smashed into something hard. _Damn these moving walls!_ Again on the ground, he stared up until the person he bumped into, only to face an also incredibly pissed off raven.

Naruto jumped up to his feet. "Sasuke! No time to explain!". He grabbed the raven's shoulders and was about to run for it again, until he was stopped when the raven froze.

"S-sasuke?".

"U-uncle Obito? Aunt Rin?".

Everyone stood in silence...

"WHAAAAAAAT?".

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG ITS A MIRACLE! AN UTTER MIRACLE! i was actually able to POST the 3rd chapter of Faithful Encounters!

sorry if it was a little too late, my other fic; Pictures of you is ending you see, And there's only 2-3 chapters LEFT! But it's pretty.. well INCREDIBLY hard to actually have posted this CHAPTER, and its even already written! this is because of school... I'm really busy and since i belong to the top section

(hahaha i was so happy to have heard this! ALL MY HARD WORK PAYED OFF! [tear] ) I really need to put effort in my academics, but I'll still try my best in updating fics... though i wont be updating this fic until i get at least 25 reviews in my other...  
(ITS THE ONLY NUMBER THAT WILL CONVINCE ME TO WRITE UP THE LAST CHAPTERS ;) ) and finish it... I'm also planing on writting up a new one shot! =) an NON-ANGST one shot hahahahaha! ;)

SO PLEASE! REVIEW! and it will utterly make my day! (pls. give a child her happines ;) )hohohohoh RnR!


End file.
